


Ties that Bind

by WriterlyLady



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, Nipple Play, Rimming, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterlyLady/pseuds/WriterlyLady
Summary: Miguel, Tulio and Chel are living happily in El Dorado, somehow. But Chel isn't around, and Miguel has an important question to ask his partner.If you ever wanted to explore the "whose on top" question in their dynamic, well, this is a take on that.





	Ties that Bind

**Author's Note:**

> This is total smut. Posting it is kind of a "hold your nose and close your eyes" situation for me. I fear it might not be well received. But I guess I am curious anyway. It seems to me that smutty stuff with Miguel/Tulio is not very popular. But I also thought, if that is what you are looking for, well, this has it.  
> This whole thing was inspired by two fanart pics that are so old there are not even links anymore. I don't know why I am relaying that information except perhaps so the artist can take some of the blame for this.  
> Anyway, enjoy! Drop me a Kudo if you like it. Each one prods that muse to write more.

“Tulio, do you trust me? Miguel casually asked his raven haired lover, who was between his legs with his plump cock between slick lips.  
The other man paused his actions, his tongue hovering over the slit of the penis. Miguel could feel his intake of breath over the sensitive head.  
“What-” he raised his head and his sharp blue eyes met Miguel’s inquisitive green. “What kind of question is that?”  
Miguel sat up with an easy, and if Tulio didn’t know any better, scheming smile.  
“Do. You. Trust. Me?” He emphasized the words as he gently guided Tulio’s head away from his lap and urged him to sit up. When they were face to face, legs crossed, knees touching, softening cocks heavy on their groins, he asked his partner again. “Do you trust me?”  
Tulio chuckled uneasily and rubbed the back of his neck, “Uhh- uh course I do.”  
“Oh that's convincing.” Miguel tutted indignantly.  
“What’s this all about?”  
They could never use subterfuge well with each other. Maybe in the early days they could get away with it. But now all the cards had to be put on the table.  
Miguel smiled kindly, pushing tendrils of hair off his partner’s face and touching Tulio’s long sculpted cheek and pointy chin with his fingertips. Finally he replied tenderly, “When I’m inside you, do you trust me?”  
The other man’s face reddened slightly. They’d never spoken of it aloud, the times Miguel dominated their love making. Tulio was always very vulnerable when he lay in the blonde man’s arms, quiet and nearly trembling when he came with Miguel inside his body, filling him with his own essence.  
After that he’d cling to Miguel, who would hold him and stroke his hair till they’d fall asleep. It was not often Tulio approached him like that, and always in a dead and quiet pocket of the night. Miguel never embarrassed him about it and it was not his intention to start now.  
“Is it ever something you’d...let me take the lead on?” He went on, cautiously.  
“How do you?” Tulio faltered. “Uh, what?”  
Miguel smiled fondly at his long time friend. “In other words dear fellow...” He trailed off; deciding an action would be worth a thousand words, he pounced on Tulio, kissing him deeply and pushing him back down in the bed.  
Tulio sank into the sheets, unsure how this was going to go. He gasped when he felt Miguel move from his lips to his neck, where he grazed sharply with his teeth.  
Miguel breathed deeply, taking in his lover’s scent, musky and a hint of mint, blanketed in copal incense. It was the greatest smell. Ever familiar and more comforting then a square hot meal or the flowers in the New World. He bit into the thick of his neck sharply, licking the sting with his tongue as he sucked just short of bruising.  
Tulio’s body became rigid beneath him. He gripped Miguel’s biceps and squeezed, unsure if he was trying to stop him or press him closer.  
Miguel slapped down on his forearms, forcing him to release his hold and began to work Tulio’s arms above his head. With a grunt and a swift push he had the taller man pinned beneath him.  
They stayed frozen for a minute, nose to nose, Miguel holding Tulio’s wrists in a vice grip; both breathing heavy, but for very different reasons.  
Miguel broke eye contact first, with a sly smile, and bit into Tulio’s neck again with more force and sucking up a welt that would be a bruise for days afterwards.  
Tulio felt a rush of energy centering on the point of contact and radiating up and down his whole body. It was like lava flowed through his veins and left a tingling tickle in it’s wake. It was unbearable and amazing at the same time.  
Miguel was only getting started. His lips traveled from neck, down Tulio’s bobbing Adam’s apple, to his bony collarbone. He grazed his teeth and sucked up the beautiful tan olive skin. Around the swell of his chest, Miguel stopped at a nipple. When he closed his mouth over it Tulio’s body seized up, having never felt this particular sensation before. Miguel's short, rough beard sending aftershocks through his nerves. When Miguel licked, slow and languid, a loud moan escaped Tulio. Then, as Miguel pulled back and blew gentle, cool air over the puckered nub Tulio lifted off the bed. Miguel wrapped a strong arm under his lover’s body, holding him as he sucked in that nipple again.  
“Uuuuuuuuhhh Mig...St- Ohhh”  
He was squirming in the blonde’s hold, until Miguel used his weight to hold his body down, leaving only his toes to curl and clench as his lover tortured him.  
With a final swipe of his tongue, Miguel pulled away to admire how hard and pointy that small brown nipple had become. He spent a few more minutes torturing the other in the same fashion, absorbing the movements of Tulio’s wiry body.  
A last lick to the second nipple and Miguel made his way, kissing, back up to his lover’s neck where he bit down again, sucking up another welt.  
Miguel!” Tulio’s voice found him and burst forth from his throat. He could feel Miguel smile against his bruised flesh.  
“Do you want me to stop?” The blonde asked coyly, looking at Tulio with imploring, big eyes.  
Tulio, eyes lustily half lidded, uttered in panted breath, “N- No.”  
Miguel licked the outer edge of Tulio’s ear, then gently blew over it.  
“Huhhhhhhh uh uh uh uh...” He shuddered.  
“Do you trust me, Tulio?” Miguel asked him again, making the other man meet his eyes.  
“What do you want Miguel?”  
Miguel quirked his smile. It was not the answer he was hoping for. It worried him that his partner had trouble saying he trusted him. He must trust him; after all these years how could he have any reluctance saying so? It made Miguel wish to plow on, pull Tulio’s layers further back and see what kind of hidden treasures he beheld beneath.  
Miguel sat up, astride Tulio. He leaned forward to grab the other man’s arms again but Tulio stopped him and clasped their hands instead with a resounding slap, lacing their fingers together. Their eyes locked.  
“Uh-uh Tulio, no using those talented hands of yours this time.”  
“Are you going to tell me what the fuck you’re playing at?”  
“Language Tulio, temper temper.” Miguel clucked his tongue.  
He let go of Tulio’s hands and reached beyond him to his own pillow. From underneath he pulled out a square plate of gold.  
Holding it up for his lover to see, he told him, “I want to do this Tulio.”  
There in the plate was a depiction of the familiar likeness of the gods, the same caricatures of Miguel and Tulio that appeared throughout the city on everything from ceremonial alters to water pitchers. He had seen them doing things like blessing crops, playing ball, aligning the stars; always together. He had even seen a single image of the two of them staring, what could only be called lovingly, into each other’s eyes as they held one another’s faces. Most prominently, the image of the two of them, astride a serpentine Altivo while a woman (very like Chel) offered them tribute, repeated throughout the city. It was just about how the event played out, eerily, in real life when they came upon that great big rock outside the city gates.  
However this scene Tulio beheld was much different from all the ones he’d been shown before. There was his and Miguel’s images, as always, but the two male gods were clearly having sex. Tulio held his breath and gulped, taking note that it was the bearded god who was dominating the other. It captivated him that the male god which resembled him, long pony tail in back of his head, was sitting up in the other’s lap. His stomach did a flutter to take in further that the hands of the god were tied, folded and tight, behind his back. His loins stirred, pulse quickening.  
“Where did you -”  
“A man in my lute class, to thank me for lessons.” Miguel answered quickly, adding, “It’s rare to have a gold picture carving of so much detail. You see the corn growing in the earth beneath them? They are surrounded by the heavenly sky and yet grounded here on land.” He shifted it in his hands causing it to glimmer in the firelight of the room. “See the moon and the sun intertwined on top? Look at their faces....such detail....and passion.”  
Tulio touched the plate reverently, his eyes lighting up and reflecting in the gold they beheld. It stirred the sense of adventure, ever humming in the gentle blonde’s heart, to see this spark in his partner’s face. Often this look in Tulio led to a plan and a quest! For practical Tulio the motivation was always the gold, unless it was to satisfy his beloved partner’s whims (and puppy dog eyes). For Miguel however, it was all about the experience. Miguel touched Tulio’s hand, mingling their fingers together over the plate.  
“It’s very old...” Miguel went on, speaking quietly. “The man called it a solid prayer. It’s meant to call forth the sun, to encourage growth in spring time.”  
Miguel watched Tulio looking at the plate.  
“And the reason he’s...tied up?”  
Miguel blushed, smiling sheepishly. “It’s to subdue the moon god.” He turned Tulio’s chin to face him. “That’s you darling.” He put his palm over his lover’s cheek. “It’s meant to make it rain.”  
“But you...like it for...other reasons?”  
Miguel made a self conscience little laugh. “Ye-ah, well, I look at it from time to time and uh, think.”  
He shifted his legs to address his slowly growing cock.  
This was not lost on Tulio, his eyes sliding from the plate to between Miguel’s legs. His hand drifted to his own developing erection.  
“And you want to do it, just, like this?”  
“Yup.” Miguel’s fingers drifted to the love bite on his neck, examining it. Tulio’s lips twitched slightly and Miguel couldn’t help touching those as well. “Just like that.” His voice dropped with a seductive, firm edge.  
Carefully setting the plate on the pillow, Miguel got on his knees behind Tulio, causing him to feel his cock, tall and hard, against his back. Miguel gave it a little pull and a squeeze, emitting fluid along Tulio’s spine. Gently he placed his hands on his lover’s skinny shoulders, rubbing him, leaning into his body.  
Tulio covered Miguel’s hands with his, halting his movements.  
“You won’t...tell anyone about this?”  
“Not a soul darling; not even Chel, unless you want me too.”  
“No one.” Tulio said with a touch of urgency, softly squeezing Miguel’s hands.  
“No one.” Miguel assured him.  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.”  
“Good.”  
“Good...”  
With that Miguel swiped a hold of Tulio’s hands, forcing his arms behind his back and grabbing a bright purple cord that was hidden under the covers, all in a few swift motions.  
Tulio stared back at him, dumbstruck.  
“How long have you-”  
Miguel chuckled, but with a grimace as he tightened his hold on the other man. “  
“A while. I’ve been...thinking about this a lot”  
He blushed lightly, pulling Tulio into position, with his arms folded, and proceeded to wind the cord around them, secure and tight. It was like pulling back a bow, even submissive Tulio was still resistant and proud. Once tied Miguel shook him by his bound arms unnecessarily hard then pulled him back to whisper in his lover’s ear.  
“Get on you knees, Tulio.”  
“I thought you wanted it like the picture?”  
“Tulio?”  
“What?”  
“Do shut up.”  
With a cocky wink he shoved Tulio into a kneeling position before him then planted his hand in the middle of his back, pressing his head down and the side of his face into the mattress.  
Tulio grunted under the pressure of Miguel, who just held him there for a moment, admiring his position as much as his lean flesh. With his free hand he touched lightly down the side of his body. A slight touch, just the tips of his fingers going all the way down his thigh and back, to stop on his ass.  
He abandoned his hold on the back now, satisfied that Tulio was not going anywhere and set to the task of kneading the other man’s upturned bottom with both hands. It could never be called a big bottom; but high and tight it was, and it opened to a hidden treasure Miguel was eager to reveal.  
He rubbed Tulio’s behind with heavy hands until his partner could not hold back his moans. Then, he parted those small, pert globes to expose his puckered entrance. Pulling it open as far as he could, Miguel let his spit fall in the hole. Tulio groaned when he felt this. He nearly jumped from the next sensation of Miguel’s tongue dipping into his asshole.  
“Mmm- Mi-guel?”  
Miguel chuckled, but did not speak. Instead he spit again and spread it around with his tongue; circling the area with just the tip. He widened the range, to his balls, and took those in his mouth as well, sucking and licking them gently. Tulio was positively melting; crying out in feverish little whimpers and groans.  
Miguel took the party up his taint again licking that little place he was soon to be sheathed within. He also used his fingers, inserting two to scissor and wiggle, with more spit, fully exercising the opening to ready his partner for his thick dick.  
Tulio was long and hard himself, his erection pointing untouched toward the mattress where his face was helplessly and increasingly starved for air. He wouldn’t have dared to stop Miguel. He’d never felt more sexually exposed and dominated. It was exhilarating and frightening and it could only have been possible at the hands of his best friend, his Miguel.  
Miguel withdrew his fingers and went back to using just his tongue, licking Tulio beyond coherent thought. He finally started to gasp for breath, Miguel withdrew; after giving the area one last little lick for good measure. He couldn’t believe he was being allowed to do this and had no idea when he would get to again.  
He pulled his bound partner back up to his knees and moved so they faced each other. Tulio was red faced and panting. His usual barely tamed hair was sticking out at all angles, half out of it’s customary ponytail. It made Miguel smile, knowing how fussy the raven haired man was about his locks, and he smoothed it back for him with a gentle sweep of his fingers.  
The blonde man’s eyes were brimming with lust, but his smile serene as he sank into the purple pillows, beside the plate. He took Tulio by the hips and beckoned him to straddle his. Tulio did as Miguel bade, his blue eyes shiny.  
Miguel reached around and spread Tulio’s cheeks with his hands, holding them securely and sliding smoothly into his body.  
Tulio hissed; his back straight as a mast. There was pain, but a pain he had been increasingly starving for like water. Pain in a wave that crested then receded into intense pleasure, lapping at his insides.  
When Miguel was sure Tulio was ready he put his hands on the other man’s slim hips, his fingers digging in to near bruising, lifted him up and slammed his body down on his cock. He knew he was in to the hilt. Tulio let loose a strangled howl, gritted his teeth and began to shake under the pleasurable pressure and just trying to remain balanced.  
Miguel took a moment to admire his body, lanky, all his muscles poised in siewney lines. His flesh glistened with sweat under the light of fire and gold.  
Overcome with the desire to taste his mouth, Miguel sat up, and sealed his lips to the other’s. Tulio devoured the kiss, intertwining his tongue and trying to fuse them together, one breath, one body.  
He wrapped his legs around Miguel’s waist, squeezing in and pressing them closer. Their chests fused together; Tulio’s cock, hard and pressed between their bodies. Miguel’s hands were on Tulio’s buttocks, kneading and guiding his body in a subtle rock of his hips.  
When the last possible trace of oxygen had left their lungs their lips slowly parted.  
Miguel smiled radiantly at Tulio, who panted and stared at him with dewy big eyes.  
“Miguel...” breathed Tulio.  
The blonde man reclined into the pillows, hands still clamped on his lover’s hips.  
“Ride me darling,” he urged, fingers digging in, helping Tulio rock his hips.  
Miguel could feel Tulio’s legs squeeze the sides of his thighs, trying to gain some control of his movements. His back curled forward, face inches away from Miguel’s. He couldn’t quite gather the momentum to straighten up as his bound arms pushed his weight in front. He was still very red in the face, eyebrows knit together as his body locked in this tender position of vulnerability and ecstasy. Under him, Miguel was his master.  
Tulio only wanted to connect again, his lips poised for contact. Enamored by this, Miguel could feel his cock ache to cum inside his partner. He took a deep breath to buy himself a little more time, it blew cool air in the other man’s flushed face. Blue eyes cracked open and Tulio smiled weakly. Miguel smiled back and pushed up his hips, rejoicing in knowing that he was strumming that sweet spot deep inside his lover. Tulio groaned his name, moving forward to kiss Miguel.  
The blonde man captured his face in one hand, cupping his warm cheek and touching his lips with his thumb. In the other he wrapped his palm and fingers around Tulio’s erection. Blue eyes closed again. To Miguel, he was an absolute vision and he paused there for a moment to just appreciate it. Quickly, baser drives over came him and he thrust up his hips again and again, hitting Tulio’s core.  
Manipulating his body upright with one hand, the other slowly pumping his cock, Miguel got Tulio’s back straight again.  
“Look at me Tulio,” was his gentle command.  
Two blue slits regarded Miguel with total submission.  
As he continued to languidly stroke the cock in his hand Miguel asked once again, “Do you trust me Tulio?”  
“What...what do you think?”  
It was still not exactly what Miguel wanted to hear, but not an entirely unexpected answer from his sarcastic partner.  
“That’s good darling...now you are going prove it by doing something for me.”  
Tulio’s interest was peaked, his eyes opened.  
“You are not going to cum, until I let you.”  
The raven haired man gaped at him, eyes wide. But this reaction only lasted a beat before it morphed into total acquiesce. And to bring the point home Miguel increased his speed, both in hips and the hand pumping Tulio’s cock, smoothing over with steady pressure the sensitive and flared head. He plundered Tulio with the fullest extent of his power, bringing both of them rapidly to the flash point then pulled back on the reins.  
The men groaned from deep within, gritting their teeth from the pressure of hold ing back what would have been simultaneous orgasms. They panted there for a minute, eyes locked . Miguel’s hands were holding Tulio’s hips in a grip that left bruises ever knowing Chel would question him about. Tulio’s body was strained to the limit, his abdominals tight, keeping him vertical. He smiled down at Miguel, not of guile or frustration, but utter joy and love; his eyes twinkling both mirthful and sultry. He was telling Miguel, “I can hold out as long as you need me to.’  
It was Miguel who didn’t know how long he could last. The picture of his partner, body so beautifully displayed, heart so open and trusting. Miguel knew then, as he supposed he always knew, that Tulio did trust him; not just with his body, but his whole life, his whole love...his soul. With these profound and scattered thoughts he knew he had to finish this or he would burst.  
He thrust up into Tulio, encouraging his lover to move with him. Once they found the rhythm Miguel grasped Tulio’s cock again, pumping in time with their hips crashing together.  
“Fly with me Tulio!” Miguel breathed.  
Tulio uttered another shaky, deep groan before Miguel felt warm wetness ooze over his fist and milky white semen burst onto his stomach in ropy waves.  
His lover’s climax triggered his own, and Miguel followed Tulio over the edge, filling him with wave after wave of liquid heat.  
Eventually, they stopped seeing stars and began to float down from their high. Miguel ran his hands along Tulio’s body, savoring the skin and muscle beneath his fingers. Reaching around, he pulled the slip on the knot binding Tulio and his arms released. He fell forward, Miguel catching him before his wobbly appendages had to try. He wrapped his arms around the suddenly exhausted man, holding him pressed to his chest; he could feel their hearts thudding against each other, sweat intermingling.  
When Tulio found the energy to speak, he asked Miguel, “So, did that satisfy your fantasy?”  
Miguel blushed, hiding his hot face in the crook of Tulio’s neck. But Tulio could feel him grinning against his skin.  
“Yes, thank you.” He replied, quietly, but clearly satisfied.  
“Good.” Tulio’s voice was light and airy. He wrapped his arms around Miguel, and hugged him back.


End file.
